


Whatcha Reading

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Eventual Romance, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, loki in diguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Gift for Zappytiel based on their fic "Fix You" which I'm enjoying immensely.Tony accosts humble worker drone "Thomas Walker" at his favorite deli.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 220





	Whatcha Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZappyTiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZappyTiel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fix You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167713) by [ZappyTiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZappyTiel/pseuds/ZappyTiel). 



> Go read...

Alt link:http://www.sleepycheetah.com/MCU/whatchareading.jpg


End file.
